Petrichor
by Littlenay
Summary: Es feliz. Tiene un marido que la adora, una casa, a su madre tocando las narices, al abuelo y ya no tiene problemas económicos. Pero es Navidad y otro año más el abuelo está triste. Y no sabe por qué.


Un pequeño fic que se ocurrió el otro día. Porque en el mundo de Doctor Who todo está relacionado :)

Sin más, espero que os guste.

PETRICHOR

El árbol de Navidad era realmente magnífico, pensó Donna. Habían decidido no escatimar en gastos por una vez y todos los rincones de la casa estaban llenos de decoración navideña.

No sabía porqué, pero desde hacía un par de años el abuelo se entristecía por Navidad, y eso que antes siempre había sido su fiesta favorita. Durante esos días intentaba parecer alegre, se ponía algún gorro ridículo y contaba chistes que hacían reír a todos, pero a ella no la engañaba. En algunos momentos quedaba callado y podía pasarse varios minutos mirando por la ventana. Parecía estar esperando algo. O alguien.

Había intentado hablar con su madre sobre el tema, pero esta también actuaba raro y decía que le dejara en paz. ¿Su madre pasando una oportunidad para criticar al abuelo? Quizá era peor de lo que creía.

Y había decidido que este año animaría a su abuelo sí o sí. Como se llamaba Donna que lo conseguiría.

Así que aprovechando que ahora ella vivía en una casa nueva con su marido, se había llevado a rastras al abuelo a que la acompañara a comprar todos los adornos navideños. La suerte de tener dinero y no estar pendiente de ahorrar hasta el último céntimo: que podrían comprar todos los adornos raros y grotescos que le gustaban al abuelo ¡Quién iba a decirle a ella que alguna vez le tocaría la lotería!

Y su plan no había fallado. El abuelo parecía un niño con juguetes nuevos. Al final tuvo que pedirle un poco de tranquilidad porque se hubiera llevado entera toda la sección de luces de colores del centro comercial. Incluso un momento lo perdió de vista, ¡y ya temía que hubiera comprado el reno gigante de la entrada!

Así que, entre las compras y después decorar toda la casa, el abuelo, para alegría de Dona, estuvo distraído y no tuvo tiempo para pensar en nada que no fueran estrellas, luces de colores y pollo relleno al horno.

Y llegó la mañana de Navidad. Al tener ella ahora una casa más grande ser reunieron todos allí. Su madre llegó cargada con un enorme pollo y quejándose de todo, mientras su abuelo se había puesto un gorro de Papá Noel. Le observó mientras pasaban al comedor, donde estaba su marido terminando de poner los regalos debajo del árbol. Otra vez esa tristeza en sus ojos.

Fue a la cocina y arrastró a su madre hasta el comedor a grito de:

-¡Es hora de los regalos!

Y empezaron a abrir los paquetes. Para su madre había un chal de seda y unos pendientes con zafiros. También un libro titulado "Cómo mejorar tu mal genio", que a todos les hizo gracia menos, obviamente, a ella, quien se paso los siguientes cinco minutos gruñendo por lo bajo. Para su marido había un reloj bastante caro, un ordenador portátil y un libro sobre arquitectura que hacía tiempo que buscaba.

Y llegó el turno del abuelo. Donna sonrió al ver la expresión de él al darse cuenta que el regalo más grande llevaba su nombre. Desenvolvió rápidamente el papel, rasgándolo y contemplando su contenido.

- Mamá me contó que tu telescopio se había caído y que no habías podido repararlo -dijo ella-. Así que pensé que sería un buen regalo comprarte uno nuevo. Sé lo mucho que te gusta mirar las estrellas cada noche.

Él lo contemplaba admirado: era un último modelo, mucho más potente que su anterior telescopio. Era genial, como diría su nieta.

- ¿Sabes? -dijo el abuelo- A veces mirando el cielo no se ven solamente estrellas -y con una sonrisa le dio su regalo a Donna-. Creo que no será tan bueno como el tuyo, pero espero que te guste.

La mujer sostuvo el paquete en sus manos. No era muy grande, pero pesaba un poco. Al igual que su abuelo rasgó el papel y se encontró con la caja de un perfume.

- Vaya, gracias -comentó sorprendida, su abuelo no era de hacer ese tipo de regalos-.

- Pruébalo. La chica del centro comercial me dio una muestra y pensé que era perfecto para ti -así que al final no quería comprar el reno de la entrada del centro comercial, sino que estaba buscándole un regalo. Leyó lo que había escrito en la caja.

Petrichor.

Vaya nombre más raro, pensó mientras sacaba el perfume. La botella era muy bonita. Abrió el tapón y apretó el difusor hacía la muñeca del otro brazo. Se lo acercó y olió.

- Huele a… - pero se quedó a media frase. No sabía definirlo.

Volvió a acercarse el brazo y cerrando los ojos aspiró profundamente.

Olía a galaxias, a aventuras, a miedo, a alegría, a coral, a peligro, a sueños, a viajes, a universo, a risas, a emoción, a planetas lejanos, a nave espacial…

- Huele a TARDIS, al Doctor - dijo aún con los ojos cerrados. Y cuando los abrió se encontró con las caras sorprendidas de sus familiares - ¿Qué? - preguntó extrañada-.

- ¿Qué es lo que has dicho?

- ¿Yo? No he dicho nada - ahora sí que era preocupante. El abuelo oía voces- Por cierto, gracias. Me gusta este olor.

Y se dirigió a dejar la pequeña botella encima de la mesa quedando de espaldas al resto. Era feliz. Tenía todo lo que un día había soñado. Un marido bueno y que la quería, una casa enorme, suficiente dinero para no preocuparse, a su madre y a su abuelo. No podía pedir más.

Entonces, ¿por qué caían lágrimas de sus ojos?

FIN -


End file.
